1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to catheter devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved urinary catheter device wherein the same is arranged to provide for the spacing of the labia majora for the combination use of a catheter device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various catheter devices such as indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,571,241 and 4,710,169, as well as 4,575,371 are provided. The failings of the prior art have been heretofore the bacterial contamination relative to such procedures. Further, when patients are unavailed of placing their legs in a lithotomy position, such as due to obesity, the instant invention provides for a continuous pentagonal member formed of a durable resilient construction for insertion and spreading of the labia majora permitting the ease of use in a sterile manner of various catheter devices and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.